


Can You See Me?

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Dancing, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Albus has been watching Teddy since he was fifteen.





	Can You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta AN, any mistakes are mine alone. And many thanks to the lovely mods of this fest, which is totally my fave.

Albus has been watching Teddy since he was fifteen. Teddy doesn’t know, of course. Teddy was twenty-three then, and not interested in a sulky Slytherin teenager who wasn’t good at interacting with people. Though, to be fair, Teddy gave more of an effort than most people, who tended just to write Albus off as hopeless.

Teddy, though. Albus has been watching his hands. The way he talks with them as much as with his mouth, waving them around to make a point. The way his large, tapered fingers curl around the stem of his wine glass, curving up into the cup. Albus has been watching.

And now he’s out of Hogwarts, once and for all. An adult. An adult with a job offer waiting for him. And Albus is a Slytherin (albeit no longer sulky) and knows how to go for what he wants. What he wants is Teddy.

Teddy likes dark hair on his men. Albus has seen his procession of boyfriends, and all of them have been dark-haired. He likes a slim build. Recently, his boyfriends have seemed to be younger than him. Albus fits into all of these categories. Theoretically, seducing Teddy should be easy. But Teddy still sees Albus as ‘Harry’s son’, not as himself. Albus wants to break those boundaries.

He puts on a pair of black trousers tight-fitting enough to be almost obscene. Putting anything on underneath them is simply impossible. Biting his lip a bit (which has the added bonus of reddening them further), and trying not to wince, he spells the trousers a little tighter still. He pairs them with a T-shirt which is slightly more subtle – blood red, but hinting more than spelling out detail. Spikes his hair, and adds kohl to his eyes. Teddy won’t know what’s hit him.

*

There is one bloke at the club whom Teddy can’t keep his eyes off. He’s younger than Teddy usually goes for – jail bait, pretty much. Teddy hasn’t seen him close up yet, and he’s having trouble concentrating on the guy’s face, given his tight fucking trousers. They’re not hiding much, but Teddy still wants to rip them off. The guy has an arse to die for. He bites his lip. Maybe he shouldn’t go for this guy, but the club’s reliable about making sure people are over-age, so it’s not as bad as it might be, even if Teddy himself is twenty-six and should know better. He _does_ know better, he’s just not interested in listening to that tedious voice of reason.

Taking a breath and saying “fuck off” to the voice in his head telling him this is a bad idea, he walks up behind the other man and starts dancing, holding his waist lightly. He’s bigger – much bigger – than his partner, who looks up over his shoulder for a brief moment before rocking back into Teddy, grinding against his cock.

His face is familiar. His face is familiar, but… no.

“Albus?” Teddy asks, in disbelief.

“I was looking for you,” Albus says, still pushing his arse back against Teddy. 

It nestles in the crook of his thighs, the height difference between them as evident as the age difference. And this is wrong, this is little Albus, his almost-sibling, but Teddy’s body doesn’t seem to be getting the memo. His cock is stiffening, fattening against Albus’s trousers, and his hands have grasped firmer around that slim torso, the soft material of the red shirt too thin to conceal the heat of Albus’s body.

Then Albus’s words kick in, and Teddy spins him so that the two men are face to face. He resolutely ignores the fact that he is still grasping Albus just above the hips, since his hands seem to be magically glued there.

“What do you mean, looking for me?” he asks, leaning forward so that Albus can hear him clearly.

Albus rolls his eyes and casts a quick wandless spell which creates a small soundproof bubble around them, and Teddy can’t help his eyebrows raising. This was the kid who was written off as ‘practically a Squib’ at one point. Now he’s doing wandless magic that Teddy would have to think twice in order to control. Part of Teddy regrets it, since he now has no excuse to lean closer to the young man. He goes to take his hands away, but Albus stills them by placing his own on Teddy’s wrists.

“Don’t – not unless you want to draw attention. We’re meant to be dancing, remember,” he cautions.

“What did you mean?” Teddy asks again.

Albus smiles, a secretive little quirk of the lips; and looks up at Teddy through long lowered lashes. “I wanted to see you, Teddy.”

“Why?” Teddy asks, feeling drunker than he should for someone who’s only had one beer. He _wants_. He wants this man, but this man is Albus and the two concepts do not compute. And Albus is only a kid, really.

The ‘kid’ takes his hands from Teddy’s wrists, but only to sling them around Teddy’s neck, drawing him into a wanted-unwanted embrace. “I wanted to _see_ you,” Albus repeats, emphasising one word.

“You’re only -”

Albus’s eyes flash. “Don’t ‘only’ me, Teddy Lupin,” he slams back. “You of all people know how much I’ve had that word thrown at me before.”

And fuck, but Albus looks good with those flashing green eyes. All power and fury and determination. Teddy has never liked push-overs, and he knows from experience that Albus is anything but. He wills down his erection (with limited success) and says, with attempted firmness,

“You’re a child.” 

The words come out more weakly than he intends, as he tries not to realise that in every way bar his age, Albus is exactly what he’s looking for. Oh, not just looks – though Albus is certainly the sexiest person in the club – but personality. Stubborn, determined, intelligent… with an unexpected humour that catches everyone by surprise. Sarcastic but never outright cruel. Albus is -

Albus is, it turns out, trying to talk to him. Teddy tries not to blush, and concentrates on what he’s saying.

“I’m nearly nineteen,” he says. “I’ve been an adult for more than eighteen months, Teddy. You just haven’t noticed.”

“I -” Teddy cuts himself off. ‘Remembered your birthday’ was what he was going to say, but it sounds ridiculous, even in his head.

Albus takes pity on him, staring him straight in the eye and saying, “Notice now,” in a voice which is far too sultry for the child Teddy was claiming he is.

“I’m noticing,” Teddy whispers, feeling as if he is facing a force of nature which no one could be expected to resist.

“If I were anyone but who I am, would my age be problematic?” Albus presses further.

And no, no, it would not. Albus is three months off his nineteenth birthday, and Teddy distinctly remembers bedding a guy of that age not too long ago. But this _is_ Albus, and Teddy can’t… Teddy won’t… Teddy won’t be happy with one night only, he realises. 

Albus, though, has taken matters into his own hands, leaning up onto tiptoes and pressing his lips with alarmingly practised ease against Teddy’s own. Teddy bites back a groan as he responds despite himself, kissing back as if he’s been waiting his whole life for this, just for this. They kiss in the middle of the club floor, ignoring the writhing bodies around them, eyes only for each other.

“Take me home?” Albus says at last, pulling back with kiss-swollen lips.

Teddy’s mind is immediately filled with filthy fantasies, his cock already half-hard against his trousers. But he hesitates.

“I can’t just have you for one night and then never again, Albus,” he whispers in confession.

Albus is as clear eyed and determined as he’s ever been. “Then keep me,” he says.

*

Albus has been watching Teddy since he was fifteen years old. And now, finally, Teddy is seeing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
